


Little Blue Heart

by Emby



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, The gentleman is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby/pseuds/Emby
Summary: He doesn't know why his heart does what it does, scratch that he knows.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Kudos: 31





	Little Blue Heart

Jester being sad did ugly stupid things to his heart, it very nearly physically hurt. Something as small as her finishing all her sweets or when a child didn’t wave at her. It made him want to either get her more sweets or beat up the kid which he doesn’t think is a healthy reaction to see the Little Blue Tiefling upset. But he doesn’t think the sentiment is going away anytime soon.

Something had changed in their relationship, gone were the days she flirted with him to make him feel uncomfortable. Not that he was opposed to her flirting, the issue was knowing how to respond without putting his foot in his mouth. He’s partly glad that she toned it down but he misses her little jabs.

It's been a while since she’s had a frown on her face but after meeting with The Gentleman, and after seeing her crestfallen face, he was fully prepared to kill the man even if he did end up being her lying father. 

When they go to bed down, he waits till everyone else is asleep planning to take her out on a night on the town to lift her spirits but she leaves before he has a chance to. 

It leaves him torn. Should he go after her? Or just wait till she comes back. He settles to wait in but time ticks by and she hasn’t come back. He sends a prayer up to Melora before quietly exiting the room. 

But the question now is ‘where could she be?’ He doesn’t have to go far because he finds her in an empty room, more accurately hears her.

Fjord hates that he can recognize her crying anywhere. How her breath hitches and her sniffling, he hates that when his eyes meet hers she tries so hard to hide her tears. 

“Go back inside Fjord I’m fine.” her voice wobbles and his heart clenches.

“You’re not fine, and there’s no way in hell I’m leaving you here alone.” He sits next to her and he notices how tense she holds herself. Beneath the sadness there’s n anger.. 

Fjord if you found out you had a kid but you were still following Uk’otoa would you still want to find them?"

"I-" he breathes out, gods what a question but he knows the answer. He wouldn't that's for sure. 

"Jester, you've seen what that thing did to me right? I wouldn't want to bring a child into that. I would never forgive myself if they got hurt because of me."

He feels he fight goes out of her and she just curls into his side silent.

"Is that what he said?" He feels her nod. 

“I’m sorry Jester.” What else can he say, “Don’t chalk this up to a loss, I think if he truly didn’t want to get to know you he wouldn’t have called us back here.”

But then again, his last job nearly got them killed? “My logic is sound just don’t think about it too hard. “ she laughs again and they lapse back into silence. 

“We make our own family Jess, hey,” He wiggles his eyebrows “I could be your daddy.” They stare at each other silent before bursting into laughter clutching against each other. 

“But seriously you’ve got me, you’ve got all of us.” 

She’s peering deep into his eyes and he doesn’t know why his heart is beating so fast in his chest or why he wants to kiss her so badly but this feels like the wrong time. And maybe she doesn’t feel the same, and she’s just been messing with him-

He waffles on what to do but Jester already knows what she wants. 

She kisses him and laughs when his brain shorts out. 

“Thank you Fjord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first off, I wasn't paying attention when Jester had her little heart to heart but like I understood enough of it to write this. Anyway I can't remember what was the trigger to write this. Working Title: Treacherous Heart and Fjord and the not so very good heart Find on tumblr : [Fjord-the-Sea. ](https://fjord-the-sea.tumblr.com) or [ QualityQuill. ](https://QualityQuill.tumblr.com)


End file.
